


A Light From The Shadows

by aewgliriel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Death, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: Spoilers for "Rogue One". What happens after the beach.





	

The turbolift shakes as Jyn drags Cassian into it, pressing unnecessarily close in the dimly lit enclosure. He can't say he minds, and his dark eyes study her face as she looks up at him, just inches away.

  
He already figures they're not getting out of here alive. The important part is done. That's all that matters.

  
Except not. He took this mission, just like every mission, knowing he might not return. This one in particular, Cassian figured would end badly, at least for him. He didn't mind when he volunteered.

  
But here, in this turbolift, he suddenly minds a lot.

  
She looks up at him, this tiny, mouthy spitfire that he initially hated, and all he can think is that they're probably going to die soon.

  
So he does what he's wanted to do since he first saw her, even though she's irritated the kriff out of him for the last week. Cassian pushes her against the wall and kisses her.

  
It isn't a surprise that her hands crawl up his shirt and yank him closer. He slides his good arm around her, mentally cursing the Empire, because he finally has something to live for, just as he's probably going to die.

  
Jyn’s lips are pliant and eager under his. She gasps against his mouth and he feels the earth move.

  
When it shakes again, the lights flickering, he realises it isn't the kiss, though that's certainly the most profound he's ever had.

  
Cassian pulls back, Jyn’s hazel eyes meeting his. He doesn't have to say it. They both felt it on Jedha.

  
The Death Star has fired on Scarif.

  
He holds her against him as the lift slows to a stop and the doors open. The area outside is a mess, dead stormtroopers everywhere. Crashed X-Wings and TIE fighters, the remains of several attack transports flaming in the distance. And over at landing platform nine, their cargo shuttle burns.

  
Jyn looks around in mute horror. When she makes a small sound of distress, Cassian looks to their right. On the horizon, a pillar of fire extends to the sky, rapidly headed their way.

  
There's nowhere to go.

  
They look at each other for a moment. Cassian lifts his hand to brush a lock of chestnut hair out of her face. Jyn shoulders under his injured arm and they turn towards the water, both limping, supporting each other. At the water’s edge, they fall to their knees.

  
She takes his hand. He opens his mouth, but she shakes her head. There's nothing to say. The kiss already said everything for them. At least, everything between them.

  
“Your father would be proud,” he manages. It's not what he wants to tell her, but it hurts less than anything else would in that moment.

  
The fire is almost on them.

  
He draws her into his arms, hugging her tightly. She squeezes him until he thinks his ribs might break.

  
Then she gasps again. He has less than a second to look away from the light.

  
There's no pain when it washes over them.

  
\-----

  
Jyn opens her eyes.

  
She's lying on the floor, or the ground. At least, she thinks she is. Everything is awash in silvery light.

  
The last thing she remembers is golden light, Cassian’s arms around her. The Death Star.

  
She sits up. This isn't the beach. She isn't really sure where it is, actually. Everything is foggy. No sky, no ground, no walls. Just pale, slightly luminescent fog.

  
Jyn drags herself to her feet. She'd hurt so much before, right before the end, from the injuries she'd sustained. But nothing hurts now. She studies her hands, looks down at herself. She's dressed simply in a tunic, pants tucked into boots, and a vest. None of it is stained or torn.

  
“Where am I?” she asks aloud, and her voice seems to echo.

  
“Jyn?”

  
She turns to the voice, squinting through the fog. She knows that voice.

  
Her father walks out of the fog. At his side, just as Jyn always remembered her, is-

  
“Mama!”

  
She runs, throwing her arms around them. Tearfully, the three embrace.

  
“Jyn,” Lyra says. “My Jyn!”

  
Their greetings are a jumble, everyone trying to talk over each other, laughing as they do. Then Jyn asks, “What is this place?”

  
“It's the Force,” Lyra says. “Or an aspect of it. This is a… staging area. This is where you come when…”

  
“You die,” Jyn whispers.

  
Her parents nod.

  
“I'm dead.”

  
More nods.

  
“We got the plans,” she says numbly. “We transmitted them.”

  
“The Rebels have the plans,” Galen tells her. “But there's still much to be done.”

  
“You did your part, sweetheart,” Lyra says softly. “Now you can rest.”

  
Jyn pulls back, feeling happy but also as if something is missing. “Cassian,” she murmurs. “Cassian was with me.”

  
If she's dead, he has to be, too. The Force wouldn't be so cruel, would it? There was no way he could have survived that, and he was right there, in her arms. And she didn't get to say any of it.

  
She spins, calling, “Cassian!”

  
Silence, as the echo fades. Jyn yells again. “CASSIAN!”

  
Lyra catches her arm. “Jyn-”

  
“He has to be here,” the young woman says desperately. “He has to!”

  
If he isn't, eternity is going to be horrible.

  
Then, faintly-

  
“Jyn!”

  
She yanks her arm out of her mother’s grasp and starts running.

  
He emerges like a wraith from the fog, in a cleaner version of his shirt and pants. He's clean-shaven for once, eyes bright, and the look of relief on his face as he sees her is almost enough to buckle her knees.

  
Jyn throws herself into his arms, burying her face against his neck.

  
“You're here,” he's saying into her hair. “I thought I had lost you.”

  
“No,” she says fervently. “No. I'm here.”

  
He threads his fingers into her hair, makes her look at him. His nose is still crooked and she realizes she never got to ask who broke it.

  
So she does now.

  
Cassian chuckles. “A smuggler I ran into a few years ago. Disreputable Corellian named Han Solo.”

  
Jyn touches his face in wonder. “We're dead,” she says.

  
“I thought as much.”

  
Then he's kissing her again, and she doesn't care.

  
They did their part. She doesn't know what will happen now, but it doesn't matter. Everyone she loves is here, safe in the Force.

  
As he breaks the kiss, she whispers, “Come meet my father.”

  
He takes her hand. “I would love to.”

  
\-----

  
In a little hut on a remote, swampy planet, an old, stooped Jedi Master flexes his hands on his walking stick, opens his eyes, and nods. Darkness lingers. Many have died. And yet…

  
Hope is sparked from the sacrifices of the two flickers he can feel have joined the Force. He doesn't know their names, but he can feel their echo.

  
Yoda glances towards the stormy sky. Then he sighs and returns to his hut and closes the door.

  
Somewhere, a boy waits for destiny to call him. A girl races to deliver a message. The light waits to be freed.


End file.
